A conventional hand tool such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,231, whose handle has a screw drill at one end, and outer periphery of the handle defined stripes thereon when formed by injecting plastic for increasing the friction between the handle and the hand of users. Aforementioned conventional handle with strips has the following disadvantage: The handle is easily stained with oil (such as engine oil and lubricating oil) when it works, so that the stripes will substantially decrease the friction, and the user can not drive the hand tool exactly. Also the stripes of the conventional handle has no the function of grinding sharp edge of articles or workpieces.
Another conventional hand tool such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,894, whose handgrip has a screw drill at one end, and a layer of friction-enhancing particles bonded to the surface of the handgrip handle body so as to prevent a slippage between the handgrip and the hand of user. The purpose and function of aforementioned conventional handgrip is prevention of slippage but not for grinding articles. Also the conventional handgrip has no a plurality of grinding surface with different average diameter of particles from each other, so that it can not grind the articles to have many kind of fines degree according to the user's wishes. Further, the layer of the conventional handgrip can not be dismounted from the handle body for easily replacing a new one after bonded.
Further, in the prior arts, there are many kinds of grinding stone or grinding wheel made of abrasive grains (such as diamond grains or CBN grains), such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,650, 4,536,195 and 6,299,522. Those conventional grinding stone or grinding wheel is used to mount on a grinding device but not on a hand tool (such as a screw driver or a wrench). The user work with a hand tool, he can not grind the articles straightly by the hand tool when he find out the edge of the articles are sharp or the articles are not easily driven, and he must inconveniently look for a grinding device to grind the sharp edge of the articles.